Forget me not
by Sleepy robin
Summary: Asami meets a mysterious man...
1. Daisy

Forget me not.

Chapter 1: 'Daisy'

Asami sat alone in his club feeling a little foolish with himself, he quietly took over the corner of his bar. He was mulling over the argument, he had with his fiancée she had bitched about something trivial and because he didn't need to hear her cat~a~walling, she grew more annoying he had to excuse himself from her presence before he raised his hand to her, he may be a stone bloody killer, but he felt it was beneath him to strike a lady.

"Lady," he laughed into his glass. There wasn't anything at all woman like about her, Asami mother had arranged their union since he was a toddler, when they were younger she was bright, funny and cheerful. but, when they reached university together he was seeing her for what she truly was a vacuous vampire. Bleeding him emotional she made him so exhausted, so he tried to spend less time with her as possible. It was easy at first when he was at university, then as he was building Sion. Until one day he returned to his home and found that she had moved into his penthouse.

Asami spent too much time away from his house, if he was honest, he attempted to get along with her, but she later became boring he didn't need or want this woman in his life.

The bartender gave him a strange expression when he snorted to himself or murmured the odd remark. The raven haired man had sat looking into his crystal tumbler contemplating his next move he knew this couldn't continue. Asami the CEO of Sion, and had ties to the underworld, but he was a good son, he cared for his mother he knew it would upset her deeply.

In his drunken haze, he was trying to plan, to have that 'woman' removed out of his life for good. First, thing first; persuade his mother, but the 'woman' parents was a long-term business partners and over the years became close friends, which was why he was in this predicament they had arranged his marriage from birth.

"Bollocks" he spoke a little louder than he should as he slammed the glass on the bar.

"Sir, are you aright." a light caring voice asked. but, Asami didn't respond, he asks the bartender for another refill.

Asami looked at his watch he was dreading going home, but he had to stop sulking, and get his act together, it was 3am not sure to go back to his office or to the 'house' as he pushed himself off the stool. Asami walked out of the club as the cool air hit his body as he exited the club he decided he would sleep at the office.

When he reached his office, it was dark and quiet. but, it was more like his home than 'that house' as he stumbled out of the elevator, he notices a small light coming from his office instantly he sobered up, he pulled his gun from its shoulder harness, then crept towards his office.

The office door was open enough, so he slipped inside, he could see someone kneeling by his bookcase.

"Whatever you are doing, I assure you isn't worth it." Asami pointed his gun towards the intruder. The young man jumped, he heard the click of the safety realising on the gun, now pointed at him,

"Crap, Asami ... you bloody scared me, don't do that," the young man holding a hand out to stop Asami from shooting the other was holding his chest, trying his best, to calm his breathing.

Asami not usually surprised, but what was with that response, With a bewildered expression on his face, he looked at the intruder, he stood a tall 'ish' boy in his early twenties, wild blond hair that defied gravity, then the thought struck him 'did he chastise me'.

"What do you think you are doing?" repeating his original statement as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"Do you mind if I sit, you frightened the crap out of me. My heart is racing." Asami raises an eyebrow at the man, who was now, sitting in his office chair. Either he isn't scared or an idiot, Asami though, as he walked nearer to the boy.

As, he approached, something made him re-holster his handgun.

When he was just out of arm's reach he looked over the young man, he was wearing a white vest a check shirt wrapped around his hips and jeans and sneakers. As he stood close enough to the boy, but maintaining a discreet distance if something were to happened.

The boy looked up through his dark eyelashes at him, he had the most dazzling blue eyes he'd ever seen, he had an aura of innocence surrounding him and a brilliant bright smile.

Asami sat on the corner of his desk. "So ... last chance. What are you doing in my office?" a tiny smile played on Asami lips.

"Oh, that. Sorry I guess," the young man leant back on the chair. "I work in the building and I thought you would be at home by now." giving a mischievous smile toward Asami.

"I would recognise someone like you working here." Asami smiled back to the young man. Was he flirting with an unknown intruder? "What's your name? And, why are you in my office?" leaning further forward as he purred the words towards the young man, who blushed at the proximity.

"Well ... my name is Akihito and I work here Asami Ryuichi." trying his best not to look at him, but failing miserably.

"Akihito. Nice name. However, I think, I would remember you." Asami felt mesmerised by this daring young man sitting openly defying him, with a tinge of passion in his eyes.

Akihito moved smoothly in Asami chair lifting one leg to rest his cheek on his kneecap as he gazed deeply at Asami.

"Well, maybe not I've only been working here for six months, Ryuichi," sounding a little cheeky. Akihito blue eyes twinkled a small spark of irritation towards the hot guy sitting on the desk. Asami seen the annoyed looked, but he was still looking over the boy, his hair was silver blond his skin was radiant, flawless, long legs, his eyes were Ceylon sapphire blue and kiss able lips.

Asami met no one so intriguing.

They look at each other it was as if someone put a spell on them, neither wanting to break it. Akihito smiled as he caught sight of a desire flicker in Asami amber eyes, knowing it was his cue to leave. Placing his leg down and swivel himself off the chair he stood close to Asami who was looking at him with an inner terminal of attempting not to reach out and take him hard on the desk.

Akihito moved closer, Asami could hear him breathing near his ear. "Well, it's been nice talking with you. Ryuichi." the breath warm against Asami skin which created goosebumps, in this moment he appeared spellbound as he heard his name cooed from those exquisite lips, Akihito tried slipping passed, he would have made if not for Asami reflexes grabbing his arm and pulled him into his chest.

Asami free hand caressed Akihito cheek as it swept over his smooth skin, it flushed red at the intimate touch. Akihito eyes flew wide as he gazed into Asami intense stare.

Akihito breath caught, and the temperature increased, Akihito's lips parted to keep control his breathing, he watched as Asami lowered his head in a controlled slow motion as his hand tilted Akihito chin further up so they could kiss.

Akihito didn't move, allowing it to happen as soon as Asami lips touched they were warm smooth as the kissed deepen Akihito could sense his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he closed his eyes being swept away from the emotions from the kissed so passionately Akihito knew of the firm hold on his arm relax and the hand stroking his side to grip his hip as Asami pulled Akihito even closer.

When a bang alerted them to another present on the floor, they broke the kiss and looked at each other Akihito smirked and ran out the room as fast as he could, Akihito was by the elevator when Asami followed the elevator door was closing shut Akihito just gave a tiny wave towards Asami in a mocking tone.

When, Asami reached he banged the button trying to stop Akihito from leaving. Turning around to see who had made that noise when he realised he was standing alone. He knew he couldn't catch up to him so he walked back into his office as he went to sit on his chair, he noticed a small flower resting on the chair, it was charming and delicate twirling the stem between his finger, he went to smell it when the most exquisite aroma engulfed his sense's it was Akihito smell.

Asami for the first time in forever, he felt a tingling in his skin he needs to know who the hell was this Akihito. He had let his guard down as soon as he smiled at him, then he tried to kiss an unknown intruder.

Texting instruction to Kirishima with top priority on finding 'his' Akihito.

Asami had to peek through the personal files looking for 'his' Akihito. So when Kirishima walked in to the office, he was both shocked and annoyed, Asami had pulled everyone's personal files out and scattered them across the office floor.

Asami was sleeping on the couch with files opened around him.

Kirishima kicked Asami shoe, to make him. "What are you doing Ryuichi?" as he picked up files and sighing loudly.

"Kei. Oh, do you have to sigh ... So bloody loudly." Kirishima threw a dirty look at him placing files on the table. "Drunk again. What if someone walks in and seeing their boss drunk," lifting an empty glass from the table as the smell of scotch hit his nose, he scowled at Asami, who was, trying to sit up straight? "Well, how's the hangover?" Staring at the bombsite that surrounding Asami. "What were you looking for? that couldn't have waited till this morning!"

Asami ignored the disapproving look in Kirishima eyes, as he tries to shakes the cobwebs away from last night, gradually fragments of last night came crashing down, 'Akihito'.

Asami walked into his office bathroom to refresh himself from last night drinking. Kirishima huffed as he continued to lift his files up "it will take me ages to re-organised them" As he was mumbling, when Asami walked out of the bathroom looking more presentable.

"I was looking for an employee his name is Akihito, I texted you last night with his name."

Kirishima just looked confused "I received a text from you, sir around 4am, but it was a drunken babbling so I ignored you."

Asami shot him a look he hadn't seen before "good job you're my friend or I kick your ass. Kei,"

Kirishima was too busy getting his files together, he nearly dropped the files when Asami threaten him. "If I wasn't your friend, I kick 'your' ass for messing up my filing. Do you know how long it takes? Ryuichi what's going on I've never seen you like this." Kirishima clutching at the files as he sat down looking at Asami.

After he explains his encounter with Akihito, Kirishima sat stunned, by it all. What surprised him the most, Asami was happy. Kirishima didn't want to disappoint Asami "I'm so sorry Ryuichi. No one named Akihito works here, I know without looking at the files, I have a photographic memory," Kirishima could see the disappointment in his friend's eyes.

Asami walked over to the table and picking the crystal cut glass that held water and his flower, of last night encounter. Asami knew the boy wasn't lying about the name, but he remembered he got no answer from him in what he was doing there?

"Kei ... you did botany at Uni, what does daisy's mean?" as he swirled the little plant in its glass. Kirishima rolled his eyes "Ryuichi ... I know its Latin name, where it grows? What species it belongs too?, but not the meaning!" setting a few files down on the desk.

"Ryuichi, I will check the CCTV for your mysterious boy. We will find him. Now, work." in a firm tone, as he continued to pick up the files.

"... Kei ..." his voice lightly irritated. "Fine. Daisy; Innocence, Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity... now are you happy" Kirishima stormed out the office blushing, he would send his sweetheart flowers with special meaning, when he studied botany at university, he didn't think Asami knew.

"Very ... Thank you." Asami smirked as he heard swearing coming from the outer office. Asami sat looking at the daisy Akihito was telling him something, but what?

Akihito panted as reached the elevator, he hit the button as he lent against the back of the elevator, he could see Asami coming towards him he gave a cheeky smile and wave as the door closes.

When Akihiko reached home, his mind filled with 'Asami Ryuichi' and that kiss, oh my god that man could kiss, his daydream ruined as he opened his front door, a very irritating sound; "What the hell Akihito! What were you doing with Asami you've been warned not to go there and see him?" Akihito flashed him a mischievous smirk continuing to ignore his friend. "Akihito you will get in trouble. What did you think you were doing?"

Taking his sneakers off walking into his small room.

"It was you?... " now staring at his friend.

"What? I don't know, what you mean Aki?" trying to not look towards Akihito."

Yes, it was, you're the one that made that sound that stopped our ki~never mind what," trying not to blush.

"Kou! You will be late. Now, get out." turning towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Akihito looked at himself in the mirror he felt his lips closing his eyes, his body was vibrating as he remembers 'The kiss' with Asami last night, looking at himself in the mirror was kissing meant to feel 'that' good.

Akihito knew he shouldn't have seen Asami or even worse talk to him, but he had looked so sad at the bar, he tried to talk him there, but he wouldn't look at him, so Plan B. catch at his office. He knew Asami wasn't happy with the marriage so he thought maybe someone to talk to would help. So why? When Asami looked at him he looked happy.

Akihito wasn't worried at first, talking couldn't harm anyone, but when Asami grabbed him and kissed him. Well, how in one moment your life could change everything.

When they first looked at each other, he couldn't deny the pull he felt, first he thought it was his own infatuation, then as Asami lessen his guard and flirted with him. 'It was mutual' Akihito just want him, he cared about the truth he shouldn't, but when he kissed him, God, he wanted him, never leaving his embrace. He needed to know, experienced that again.

Akihito felt like a teenage boy again as he thought of Asami, he was glad he left his calling card, hopefully Asami would know he wasn't a threat, Akihito so wanted to see him again, but his friend wouldn't make it easy for it would be best not to see him; better keep a low profile. So he would not get into trouble like Kou had warned him. By day four, Akihiko couldn't stand it he had to check up on him.

DAISY: Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity


	2. Camellia

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Lying on his bed, Akihito had been replaying that evening alone in the office with that devilishly handsome man over and over in his mind. 'Mmm, those eyes' he sighed, revelling in how they had felt wandering all over him. Those topaz shades had haunted his dreams for four days now. He hadn't been worried at first during their encounter, but when Asami had taken hold of him, and then kissed him... Uwah, how a single moment could change everything. Akihito hadn't gone out to see Asami for anything more than to talk to him, just to feel him out. But once he was actually talking with him, he couldn't deny the pull he felt. At first he thought it was all him, just a one-sided instant attraction, but once Asami relaxed his guard and began flirting with him? Akihito just wanted him; he didn't care anymore about finding out the truth, or even that he shouldn't be there alone with him. Ugh, when Asami kissed him with those wicked lips of his?Gods above, he just wanted that dark bastard, and consequences be damned. Knowing this now, he planned on seeing him again. Hopefully he could sneak out soon; Kou had been more watchful since catching him in Asami's office. He knew it was the same old "it's for your own protection" crap, but really, he was pretty sure he could handle being handled by Asami all by himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asami's mood by the end of the forth day was getting downright miserable as the seconds marched by. No one had been able to find this mysterious Akihito anywhere within Sion's employee records. Bad enough Kirishima had limited intel to go on, but now there was also his so-called "fiancée" to deal with. Akemi had visited him late that afternoon, going on and on about needing to set a date and find a competent wedding planner to assist with all the details of what she thought was an upcoming marriage. When he tried to tell her yet again that he wasn't ready to get married as yet, she got all huffy and left. Knowing what was in store for him when he got there, Asami really didn't want to go home tonight even more now. Unfortunately, his mother hadn't been in the mood to wait, and phoned a little while later to strongly express her disappointment in her son on how he had upset dear Akemi during her recent visit. She was just getting warmed up, making him desperate enough to head off that particular rant that he was now in a restaurant with his "intended" sitting across from him.

Thinking back on how the last words he spoke to Kirishima as he was leaving the office were: "I'm begging you; somehow, get me out this dinner. Please!", he swallowed down his unhappy sigh along with some of his drink.

Meanwhile, across the dining room, Akihito crossed his arms over his chest and slouched further down in his chair with a frown, watching the table where Asami and his fiancée were. 'Really, what does he see in her?'

As Kou joined him, slipping into his seat, Akihito turned his frown on his friend. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't do something stupid. Now, what're you up to?"

Aki gestured over to the couple's table he had been surveilling. Kou glanced over and blinked. "Ooh, she's pretty."

Akihito looked completely horrified at Kou's comment. "In a bland, bovine-in-makeup sort of way, maybe. I mean, just… just look at her."

"Yeah, I am. She's really kinda beautiful."

"If you're into gaudy-looking things... Look at her with her: fake tan, fake eyelashes, fake jewellery, fake tits..."

"Those are real, you idiot."

"So are a cow's…" Feeling completely vindicated with his assumptions, he upped the ante a little. "Spending all his money no doubt, probably going through it like was water. I just know she can't be trusted." Kou now knew his friend was losing marbles with his hate-on for a woman he'd never even met.

"She probably has her own money, Aki." Kou had to chuckle at the utter shocked look of betrayal on the blond's face.

"Pfft. That doesn't mean anything. Look. Look how despondent he is..."

Kou shook his head but moved to look as his friend pointed out that detail on his crush's face.

"There's no emotion at all on his face." Kou said dryly, now knowing Akihito was definitely going mad, seeing things that weren't even there.

"He's hiding it; see how tense his lips are when he sips his drink? That how I know." The blond slouched down even further his seat in commiseration.

"What, that he's probably a high-functioning alcoholic?"

A sharp slap on Kou's arm let him know that his buddy wasn't happy with him not being supportive. "Don't be like that; you should be more understanding. Can't you see how much he's suffering?"

"No." Kou replied, shaking his head to the negative as he rubbed where Akihito just smacked him. "I can't see that he is. The question you should be asking is what does she see in him."

"Yen. C'mon, he's handsome, rich, powerful, dangerous, and sexy hot. Mmm-mm, and he can ki~" realizing Kou was looking at him as if he was completely bonkers, he shut up. "Oh, never mind that," he muttered as he sat back with a faint blush on his face. "Hey! What are you looking at?" Kou just shrugged and grinned.

'Dammit, I must do something to save the poor guy…' Aki thought as he shifted slightly, trying to sneakily move away, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist, pinning his arm to the table.

"Akihito, stop it. We are here as observers, nothing more, remember?" he reminded, hoping to stop whatever insane plan Akihito was hatching.

"I can't just sit by when I see how sad he is. Besides, WE weren't; you came along to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." He snarked, slipping out of his friend's grip and giving him a somewhat restrained blow to his solar plexus, allowing him to depart, leaving Kou gobsmacked and rubbing his breastbone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me madame, sir; would you care to see a dessert menu?"

"No thank you." The woman replied, her irritated voice clipped.

"No." Asami said in an disinterested voice, still not looking in the direction of the person seated at his table, instead, eyeballing the rate of melt of the ice cube in his cup before taking another sip of his third whisky.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you into taking a look?" the blond asked playfully as he held the menu directly under that gorgeous face. Asami did look up from his drink to adamantly refuse the annoyingly persistent waiter when he was surprised dumb by those laughing blue eyes.

"We said no. Are you deaf, young man, or just stupid?" The woman snapped, glaring up at him. He couldn't hold back his irritation at the obnoxious woman who so rudely butted into the moment Asami and he were having.

"Huh, I thought only a certain class of people was allowed into this establishment," he sniffed, looking her critically up and down before dismissing her and turning back to the center of his attention. "How rude."

"Excuse me?!" a shrill voice exclaimed in disbelief behind him, her tone edging up at the end towards "shrewish". Akihito rolled his eyes, then winked at Asami who was enjoying himself for the first time in days.

"I believe I asked if I couldn't temp him, not you. Fine, you're an excuse, and a rather sorry one at that." Glinting golden eyes now met dancing sapphire ones as both shared amused grins.

"You insolent boy! Go bring me your boss. You are so fired, believe me."

"No need, I quit. If you're the type of customer I'd have to put up with for a pay check here, I'd rather take my chances starving." Bending closer to the dark haired man, he whispered in his ear as his hands brushed against his suit jacket. "Here's something to remember me by. I'll be seeing you later." As he affixed two flowers onto Asami's lapel, he gave a gentle brush to his cheek in passing, then a cheeky wink. As he straightened up, he turned to face the sputtering woman and stuck out his tongue. The woman was outraged and Asami chuckled, so the blond took a bow for his performance, moved around the table and was gone, leaving a very amused Asami and a furious Akemi in his wake.

Akihito ran out through the kitchen's back door with a somewhat sore and breathless Kou trying to catch up, wondering how the hell was he going to give an accounting of what had taken place. Akihito personally didn't care, he was happy just seeing Ryuichi smile.

When Asami returned to Sion next morning, he asked Kirishima about the two flowers Akihito had given him.

"Well, white heather means protection. And the white camellia, uh means…" he was overtaken by a dry cough that sounded suspiciously like it was covering a laugh; was he seriously trying very hard not to look at his boss and friend?

"Well…?" Asami prompted, getting a bit impatient with Kei.

"A white camellia means 'you're adorable'."

Asami bust out laughing.

"Oh, and sir? Heather can also mean 'wishes can come true'."

Ryuichi's heart beat a little bit faster at that. He felt good; never in his 28 years had he felt like this. How could one person change his life in a single moment...

Flowers: white camellia: you're adorable

white heather: protection; wishes can come true

Sent from my iPad


End file.
